How can I say?
by xxCeroxx
Summary: A love story between Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin is 17 now and still traveling with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Rin sees something that she wasn't suppose to. How can Sesshomaru clear things up? How can Rin say her true feelings?
1. How? Why? When?

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, but I really hope you enjoy it ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the anime/manga characters...**

**Anyway on with the story here is ****How can I say?**** ^-^**

* * *

How? Why? When? He asked himself these questions repetitively.

How could he let this happen? To him, of all people, a dignified Inu lord. How did that little nymph of a human girl- no woman- make this Lord Sesshomaru feel this way. To think about her that way, he slightly wrinkled his nose at just the thought of her that night. Even with the scent of the camp fire in his nose, the smell of the hot spring wafted into his mind from the memory.

Why did he let his happen? He had to admit he wanted her for such a long time. Watching her grow from a young and cheery child to an elegant and beautiful young woman. She was only 8 years of age when they had begun traveling together. Even now, at the ripe age of 17, she still traveled with them. Nothing about her had changed much, yet, everything seemed so different.

When did this start happening? Thinking back, he could think that it was when she began to have her womanly flows. He chuckled at the memory and the said girl stirred in her sleep. He stole a glance in her direction to make sure she didn't awaken. Light from the fire made shadows against her bare legs and feet. Sesshomaru couldn't understand how they always managed to escape her kimonos that he bought her. He tore his gaze away from her alluring legs and leaned back against the tree he rested on.

Even with his golden eyes closed, he could still see her perfectly clear in his mind. Long black hair waving down to her mid back, large brown eyes, smooth cream colored skin, and her bare feet. He sighed and mentally groaned, how much trouble had those feet gotten them into? But how he longed for her, all of her, everything of her. Although she was still pretty childish and stubborn, she could think very quickly on her feet and defeat humans and demons alike.

Remembering the training that she went through and how strong he had gotten her to be made him proud. Slowly his thoughts turned back 3 nights back. He couldn't help but remember everything in clear detail.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer, however it is all a flashback. I hope you've liked this so far, I'd love any feedback ^U^ Thank you~ xxCeroxx**


	2. The Flashback

**This whole chapter is a flashback, but it's longer than the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_The clanging of metals striking each other was heard in an empty field of grass. Sesshomaru and Rin were battling each other. Rin was wearing a demon slayer outfit that Sango had given her. It was slightly modified to be able to be hidden while Rin wore her kimonos. The legs were cut short, stopping mid thigh, and the sleeves were only 2 inches past her shoulders._

_"Attack your enemy relentlessly Rin." Sesshomaru reminded the panting girl a meter away from him. She nodded in response and started to circle him again._

_He didn't move as Rin continued to slowly and silently circle him. _She has been practicing,_ Sesshomaru thought, _even a normal demon wouldn't be able to hear her_. His thoughts were interrupted when the air to his left shifted and he moved his sword accordingly to block her blade. She put pressure against the blade and suddenly kicked out towards his legs._

_Sesshomaru jumped and disappeared mid jump. "Where are you?" Rin whispered stepping into a defensive position and closing her eyes. Hearing a blade, she barely dodged her lord's sword as it nicked her forearm. She spun around and crouched trying to kick out his legs again._

_He leaped back, but just as his feet touched the ground he was being assaulted by his ward's blade. _Better, she's getting close-_ the scent of her sweat had filled his senses and he side stepped out of her range. _Too close_. She was panting even harder and he decided that the training was over._

_Quickly, he hit the hilt of her sword with his and disarmed her. Rin turned her head to watch her sword fly out of her grasp in shock. The next thing she knew, her hands were pinned above her to the base tree and her breath was knocked out of her. She blinked up towards her lord as he pressed her to the ground._

_"Pinned, if I was an actual demon, you would have lost your life, not your sword." He let her wrists go and started to walk back towards the camp that they had set up. Sesshomaru paused at the edge of the clearing as Rin was collecting her sword. "There is a hot spring nearby. Cleanse yourself there and return to camp." He continued walking._

_Rin smiled eagerly, "Yes My Lord!" She started walking in the direction of the hot springs, not knowing that a pair of eyes watched her as she went._

That girl does not know what she does to this Sesshomaru._ He grimaced slightly and tried to calm the blood heating in his crotch. _Her scent set me off, but pinning her like that made it even worse._ He arrived at camp and Jaken was sitting, tending to the fire._

_"My Lord! You have returned from your practice." The toad stated, obviously happy that Rin wasn't there._

_"I'm going to bathe, fetch some fish for her." He left Jaken sputtering after him as he went to the hot spring that Rin had gone to earlier. As soon as he arrived, he noticed that Rin wasn't around. Looking around he made sure no one was around and he undressed himself. _Where could she be?_ He stepped into the steamed water and walked to the other side of the springs. The water barely covered his narrow hips, but his V muscle was clearly visible. _

_Sesshomaru reached the edge and looked down to see another set of springs below. _She must be there._ He sat and looked around until he spotted her near the middle of the spring. The steam made it difficult to see her clearly, but her silhouette was absolutely stunning. Her wet hair clung to her back and shoulders. He could practically see the water rolling off her hair and trailing down her small waist to travel further down to her full hips. He turned away from her and cleaned the sweat and grim off of his own body. Sesshomaru spent quite some time watching Rin clean herself after his body was rid of all the undesirables._

_He hissed slightly noticing how his member was erect again. _Just seeing her silhouette gets me like this, what have I become?_ Sesshomaru stepped out of the springs and dried himself while putting back on his kimono and armor. He had put his lower robes on loosely when a certain scent drifted into his nose._

Damn that witch again. _Sesshomaru sped off in the direction that the scent was coming from. He jumped down to the lower level and followed the scent. In a few seconds he spotted her black hair and blood red and white kimono. He landed behind her and she turned her head slightly in his direction. "What do you want here?" Sesshomaru demanded in a low voice._

_She turned to him fully and dropped her fan, "What I've always wanted," she came closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "you." She leaned her head towards his._

_"Kagura," Sesshomaru warned, "I'm in no mood for your petty games of lust." The smell of her arousal filled the air around them, and it disgusted him. She brought her head back to look him in the eyes._

_"Why? Am I not good enough for this Sesshomaru?" She begged him, pleading him with her red eyes to answer her. He didn't answer her and she stepped back glaring at him. "It's that human wench isn't it!" She screeched at him, fury was coming off of her in waves. "If she wasn't here, then I could have you all to myself! I might as well kill her now and take you for my own." Kagura turned quickly on her heel and snatched up her fan._

_In a flash, she had her hands pinned to a tree and her body was also being crushed against the tree. "You will not harm her." Sesshomaru growled deeply in her face while baring his fangs at her. She whimpered and clenched her eyes shut. Her whimper wasn't just from the pain, but also having his body crushing hers to the tree._

_A rustling came from the bushes to the side of them and Sesshomaru whipped his head around to see the intruder. His blood ran cold when he saw Rin standing there staring at them._

_She couldn't believe her eyes. Her Lord was pressing the wind sorceress to a tree with his body. He was only wearing his under robes and it was hanging loosely on his body. Kagura looked like her face as contorted in pain and pleasure. It seemed like quite an intimate scene. "I'm sorry My Lord, I didn't mean to intrude." She bowed and quickly rushed out the way she came._

_"It looks like she got the picture quite well." Kagura grinned and wriggled her body that was trapped against his. He growled louder and threw her to the ground._

_"If I see you anywhere near her or I again, I will kill you." Sesshomaru was beyond livid, but he was also concerned. _What had she thought when she saw that? What does she think now?_ Kagura picked herself up and took a step towards Sesshomaru until a green whip of poison slashed the bottom of her kimono, slightly eating it away. She plucked a feather in her hair and a whirlwind appeared. Once the wind settled, Kagura was already flying away on her feather._

_He rushed back to his clothes and hastily put them on. He arrived at the camp a few minutes later. Rin was already prepared for sleep. "Rin," he called to her. She froze for a second before turning to face him._

_"My Lord?" She replied, eyes downcast._

_"About what you saw," he paused, not knowing how to complete his sentence. Rin smiled up at him, but it didn't quite reach her eyes._

_"I understand My Lord. You are a grown male, and you have urges that can only be sated by another demoness." She yawned and gave him another small smile. "I'm very tired, My Lord, I'm going to retire for the night." She turned her back on him again and curled next to Ah-Un and went to sleep._

_"My Lord," Jaken whispered, "she didn't touch the fish I worked so hard to retrieve for her." Sesshomaru only grunted and jumped up into a tree. "My Lord!" When Jaken didn't get a reply he sighed and slumped against a tree. "What's the matter with those two?" Jaken wondered aloud._

_The next few nights were the same, Rin barely ate, didn't talk to Sesshomaru, and was always somewhere doing something. She would immediately go to sleep with Ah-Un. Each night, Sesshomaru watched her sleep before closing his eyes to rest for a bit._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**End of the second chapter… How you like? I think I'm doing a pretty good job ^-^ Just a while until the next chapter comes out~ xxCeroxx**


	3. Missing

**Third chapter, I'm happy that people are reading it and like it so far ^-^ Sorry it takes me so long to update though. I write it, edit it, then have someone look it over for me, then fix it up some more, I read it over, and then edit it one last time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters -.-;**

**Normal text is talking stuff, Italics is thoughts, and bold is me****.**

* * *

Sesshomaru opens his eyes and looks down at their camp. It seemed as if everyone was still sleeping, and the sun had barely begun to rise. He was about to stand when he noticed that Rin's scent wasn't very strong, which meant that she wasn't there. He let out a small sigh and leaped down. _It's been like this for the past few days, how is she able to avoid rousing me?_ Sesshomaru lifts his head and sniffs the air; he could smell her on the wind. She was only a mile away from where they were camped. _Even though she is upset with me, she still stays within the boundaries that I set for her. _He smirks and knocks Jaken over with his foot.

"Ahhh! Who dares attack the camp of the great Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken screams and flails his staff around in the air frantically. After a second, he notices that Sesshomaru is standing right before him. "Oh, it is you My Lord; forgive me for not realizing that it was you. Ehehe." Jaken rubs the back of his head and bows his head of embarrassment.

"I am going to hunt, watch over her while I am gone." Sesshomaru turns and leaves before Jaken has the chance to respond.

"Stuck with babysitting the girl again?" Jaken complains, "It's always for her, I never get to be with My Lord anymore! I wish that girl would just disappear." Jaken rants and plops back down against the tree that he had been sleeping on.

* * *

Rin was sitting in a field of flowers when the sun had risen. She sighs, lies down on her back, and closes her eyes. "I miss being with My Lord." She stays in that position for a while before turning to lie on her stomach. "Why did My Lord have to pick that wind sorceress? She was with Naraku. Is this Rin not enough for My Lord?" Rin slips back into how she spoke as a child as her mixed emotions affect her. "Of course not, Rin is but a mere mortal. If only Rin could be a demon, maybe then My Lord would see me as a woman."

Rin continues to admire the flowers for about an hour before her stomach growls. She looks up at the sky and the sun is nearly over head of her. She stands, and only then does she notice the presence behind her. Rin freezes and tries to figure out who that person could be, until she takes a deep breath and chokes. Rin coughs and panics, its poison gas, she clutches her throat as her vision wavers. She barely has enough strength to lift her head slightly before collapsing onto the ground.

The person who was watching Rin chuckles and takes off Rin's outer kimono. They slice it up, throw it in the air, and gently lifts Rin up into their arms and run off in the opposite direction of Rin's camp.

* * *

Sesshomaru returns to his camp with parts of a deer that he had hunted. He places it down next to the fire and notices that Jaken is asleep again. Sesshomaru growls slightly as he sniffs the air, Rin's scent is still a mile away. _How long does she plan to avoid me?_ Sesshomaru knocks Jaken over again and watches as Jaken flails around on the ground.

"My Lord, you frightened me again." Jaken gets up and dusts himself off. Sesshomaru doesn't reply and walks back over to the meat that he had brought. "Let me cook that for you Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken goes over and starts arranging the meat around the fire to be cooked. Sesshomaru tosses a few raw pieces to Ah-Un and watches his subject cook the meat.

* * *

"Fetch her," is the only response that Jaken receives after the meat has been properly cooked. The sun says that it is well into the afternoon. Jaken quickly grabs his staff and scrambles off in the direction that the flower field is.

"How far out is that girl?" Jaken stumbles across the uneven forest floor, "She should be around here somewhere." Jaken searches around the forest before he emerges in the flower field. "Rin would love this place, so peaceful and full of flowers."

He pauses and squints at the cloth near the middle of the field. "That silly girl, she must have fallen asleep." He briskly walks toward the cloth. "Rin, you stupid girl, wake up! Lord Sesshomaru has come back." Jaken nears the cloth and slowly comes to a halt next to the fabric. "Oh no, Lord Sesshomaru is not going to be happy about this." Jaken bundles up the fabric and races back toward the camp.

* * *

Back at camp the camp, Sesshomaru can hear Jaken running back. _Why is there only one pair of footsteps? _He stops roasting the meat and turns to face where Jaken coming.

"My Lord! My Lord!" Jaken shrieks as he bursts from the tree line. "Rin," he gasps, "has disappeared!"

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes "What do you mean disappeared?"

"Look," Jaken wheezes as he takes the torn cloth of what used to be Rin's outer kimono out and holds it out to his lord. Sesshomaru grabs it and inspects it. Once he realizes what it is, he jumps into the forest, leaving Jaken behind. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait for me," Jaken gasps and slowly jogs after him.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's taken me so long to update (and how short it is), but I'm hopefully going to get this story done in a few more chapters. So you guys only need to wait a bit longer. Thanks so much for reading ^_^~ xxCeroxx**


	4. The Truth

**Yay! People like my story ^-^ That must mean that I can write well enough haha. Well enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: you already know the drill blah blah do not own blah blah blah...**

* * *

Sesshomaru lands in the middle of the field where Rin was. He inhales deeply smelling Rin, flowers, and a hint of another demon. He growls at the unknown scent and breaths in the smells of Rin's tattered kimono and Sesshomaru can barely smell the demon. He growls again and tries to figure out where his ward could be. Sesshomaru grasps the kimono tighter and takes off in the direction that the unknown demon's scent is headed. Jaken barely emerges from the bushes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going?" Jaken cries out while panting. He sputters and collapses on the ground from fatigue.

* * *

It's cold, damp, and hard when Rin wakes up. _Flowers shouldn't be hard..._ She tries to sit up after remembering what happened and groans in pain. The groan sounds weird, and then Rin realizes that she has a gag in her mouth, and she's tied up. Rin starts to struggle against the ropes.

"So, you're finally awake." A voice calls out to Rin. Rin turns her head to look at the person talking to her and she narrows her eyes in distaste. The person laughs and gets closer to Rin until she could clearly see who it was. Red eyes shone in the darkness of the cave.

"Now, to kill you." The person bends down to Rin and pulls her hair. Rin tries to cry out, but it is greatly muffled by the gag. Rin closes her eyes and tries to block out the pain.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been following the scent trail until nightfall when he came to a damaged area in the forest. It smelled strongly of Rin, but also metallic smelling. Rin's blood was dripped everywhere, in some places there was even puddles. Sesshomaru's eyes leaked red, until the sound of bushes rustling caught his attention. Sesshomaru growls deeply and stalks toward the area. He starts to draw his sword, but then a feminine groan is heard and Kagura sits up.

Kagura's hair is messy, her kimono wrinkled and slashed, and she was bleeding in some slashes. Kagura looks alarmed and she leaps up once she sees Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! It's terrible!" Kagura cries out, "Rin, she was being taken by some demon, and she was killed!" Kagura's eyes started to tear up. "I tried, I really did, but I couldn't save her." She holds out her hand to Sesshomaru and it's filled with blood matted hair. Sesshomaru takes the hair, and he can already tell that it is Rin's. "I tried grabbing her, but the demon was too fast for me. I could only grab her hair, but the demon cut it off and devoured her."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that his human was dead. Despite all the evidence, Sesshomaru was in denial. _How could she have died on me like that? Wait... how did I not smell Kagura earlier._ Sesshomaru sniffs the air and smells Kagura almost all over the place. _Damn, I was so focused on Rin, that I couldn't see what was obviously there._

"What did this demon look like?" Sesshomaru asks Kagura, not even looking at her. Kagura's face turns from sorrow, to confusion, to rage in only a few seconds.

"She's dead! There is nothing you can do now! She was just some human, she's not worth your revenge!" Kagura screams at Sesshomaru and leaps up to stand near him. Sesshomaru is a blur as he turned and a loud slap is hear in the forest. Flocks of birds flee from the noise and Kagura is on the ground again, holding her red cheek.

"Do not speak of my ward that way, wench. Now tell me, what does the demon look like?" Sesshomaru was growling by the end of his sentence. Kagura was cowering on the ground and she shakily clears her throat.

"It was an ox demon, with four arms. He was huge, I can't explain him any clearer than that. He was headed north the last I saw of him." Kagura replied still shaking on the ground.

Sesshomaru turns his back on the wind sorceress and runs off in the direction that she had given him. "You won't find him! If he doesn't want to be found, then he won't!" Kagura yells after his retreating back.

* * *

A few days later Sesshomaru is standing on a tree limb over looking most of his land. _Where is that foul beast?_ Sesshomaru hadn't stopped searching for it since he had left Kagura. The winds had changed slightly and Sesshomaru mentally sighed, speak_ of the devil and the devil shall appear._

"You won't find him." Kagura repeats floating on her feather. Sesshomaru didn't move or acknowledge that she was there. "How insufferable can you get? She won't come back, she's never coming back!" Kagura rants and moves to float in front of Sesshomaru. "Give her up, I'm never letting her out and since that demon has that barrier up, you don't have a snowballs chance in hell to find it!" A moment of silence passed and Kagura realized her mistake.

"You," Sesshomaru growls and Kagura tries to fly away. Sesshomaru reaches out and yanks the woman off her feather by her hair. She's screeches as she is suspended in the air by only her hair. Sesshomaru uses his other hand, glowing green, and stabs her in the throat. Kagura sputters for a few seconds and a blood bubble comes from her mouth. It pops and Sesshomaru's face is lightly splattered with her blood. He pulls his hand back out, and drops her to the ground.

Sesshomaru waits until he hears the sound of her body hitting the ground before he jumps down after her. Her body is mangled and awkwardly positioned by the landing. Sesshomaru unsheathes Tenseiga and kills the demons from the underworld. Kagura's body slowly goes back to normal and she sits up gasping for air. He puts Tenseiga back and picks her up by her outer kimono.

"You will show this Sesshomaru where that cave is." He throws her to the ground, "You have been brought back once, it will not happen again. Now lead the way, wench." Sesshomaru threatens Kagura and she complies from fright.

"It's not far from here," She whispers and scurries toward the cave. _That bastard killed me; he definitely won't hesitate to do it again._

* * *

**Another chapter up! I'm going to be nice and try to post the next one super soon. Maybe even today, hopefully I can ^-^ ~xxCeroxx**


	5. Touch

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. All rights go to the creator...**

* * *

"We're here," Kagura announces pushing through the branches to reveal a very secluded cave. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be-"

"Remove the barrier," Sesshomaru demands.

"I can't do that, only the Ox can."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know..." Kagura lowers her head. Sesshomaru walks toward the cave with Kagura in tow. There is a small clearing directly in front of the cave and the barrier protects it. Slowly a giant Ox demon rises, sensing Sesshomaru. **(Basically imagine Battle Ox from Yu-gi-oh! but with 4 arms instead of 2 and no armor.)** The Ox named Tsuyoi picks up an ax, a double sided sword, and a shield before exiting its barrier.

"What is it that you want from me?" He roared and looked down at them. "Woman, why are you here? Is this the one that you wish to make your mate?" Tsuyoi refers to Sesshomaru.

"Shut your mouth demon! He does not know!" Kagura warns Tsuyoi, but feels the air around her thicken with rage.

"I do not care as long as I get what was promised to me," Tsuyoi reaches out his hand to Kagura.

"Never go against this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru states and uses his poison whip to cut her through. Kagura gapes at him as her body starts to melt and falls over, dead in a few seconds.

"Damn you demon!" Tsuyoi howls, "Now I will never get the land that she swore to me!" Tsuyoi charges at Sesshomaru. _I do not need to draw my swords for this._

Sesshomaru leaps out of the way of the demon, and uses his poison whip to slice off 2 of the arms. Tsuyoi howls in pain and blindly thrashes out at Sesshomaru. He gets cut across the chest by the ax and Sesshomaru hisses in annoyance. Sesshomaru grabs the fallen sword of Tsuyoi and cuts his head clean off. His head falls to the ground and the neck leaks blood. The body falls forward with a loud thud, and blood starts to pool around the wound.

The barrier disappears from the mouth of the cave, and Sesshomaru walks in. He finds Rin tied up about a minute into the cave. He notices her hair, or what was left of it, and narrows his eyes. Sesshomaru goes over to her and kneels down to untie her. He starts with the blindfold and Rin tries to clear her vision.

"My Lord!" She gasps, happy to see him. He goes to her back and cuts the ropes around her wrists and arms, glaring at the red marks left behind. Sesshomaru cuts the ropes on her legs and looks her over, her beautiful hair is gone. She looks like she's been fed, and pretty well taken care of. He sits next to Rin as she rubs her wrists and places his hand on the back of her head. Rin looks at him and grins.

"Your hair," Sesshomaru whispers, he loved her hair, now it was almost all gone. It was chopped ruggedly around her ears, some stood on end in curls.

"Rin can always grow it back," She offers looking at his eyes, until they travel down to the red stain in his clothes. "My Lord! You're hurt," Tears fill her eyes, and she wonders how much it hurt him. He glances down at it, he had completely forgotten about it.

"Rin don't cry for this measly scrape," Sesshomaru slips off the sleeve of his robes. His skin is completely unmarred and the only trace of a wound is the dried blood caked on his torso. "It's gone already."

Rin sniffles and reaches out to touch his chest. It's slightly pink where the wound was, but she could hardly tell. She runs her fingertips down from the top of his collar bone to the bottom of his pectoral muscle.

"Rin," Sesshomaru growls softly, the slightest touch from her sent shivers down his spine. Rin quickly drew her hand back from his chest, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry My Lord, I shouldn't have done that." Rin bowed her head in embarrassment. _I can't believe that I touched him like that. I hope he isn't too mad at me._

"Rin, look at me," she hesitantly looked up at him, "you should not feel ashamed for touching me. You were curious, I can understand that." Sesshomaru could smell her relief wash off of her. "Ask next time you have the urge to, understand?"

"Un, thank you very much My Lord!" She smiled, she was really happy. _**GROWL. **_Rin's face turned beet red when her stomach announced itself. Sesshomaru chuckles at his ward and stands up. Rin hastily tried to stand too, but Sesshomaru waved her down.

"I'll get you some food, wait here." Sesshomaru instructed and he left her in the cave.

* * *

Sesshomaru came back to find that Rin had set up a fire in their cave. It wasn't noticeable from the mouth, but Sesshomaru could faintly smell it. Sesshomaru walks into the cave holding a couple fish skewered on sticks and a leaf full of berries. He sat next to Rin, handing her the leaf of berries, and stuck the sticks into the ground to cook the fish.

"Thank you," Rin started munching on the berries waiting for the fish. She could smell it when the fish were done, and she sat eating them happily. It was dark outside, and it was growing cold. Rin shivers and finishes her meal. She looks at Sesshomaru leaning against the wall with sleepy eyes. He opens his arms to her, and she crawls over to his side, ready to sleep.

She looks up at his face, and the fire light makes shadows dance across it. He has his eyes closed and his magenta markings look darker in the light. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin breathes.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru doesn't open his eyes, and his voice vibrates through his body.

"Um, earlier you said... about touching... uh, how can I say this?" Rin bites her bottom lip and Sesshomaru gazes at her.

"Just say what it is that you want."

"Can I touch you?" Rin blurts out, her face heating again.

* * *

**I'm sleepy! So I'm going to bed, good night. I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry that it's so short… Good Night ~xxCeroxx**


	6. End

**I just realized that I didn't clearly say why Tsuyoi was there... I'm editing chapter 5 to clearly explain it, sorry if it wasn't clear . On with the story... FYI there is a lemon in this chapter... a very large detailed lemon... so if you no like, skip it. I will mark where it begins and ends... but anyways!**

**I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters, but I do own this story and its plot/theme/thingy... I like that word 'thing/thingy' I use it a lot =P**

* * *

A silence filled the cave after her request, and Rin fidgets slightly. With her face still ablaze, she looks down at her hands and starts to fiddle with them.

"I'm sorry My Lord that was strange of Rin to ask." Rin reverts back to her childish way of speaking, in fear of being reprimanded for asking such a silly thing. He could smell her fear, and it uneases him how she would fear him.

"I have told you before, you need only ask." Rin looks at him with wide curious eyes; she slowly nods and reaches her hand up to his face. However, before she touched him, she drew her hand back. "What's wrong?"

"Um, well... Would My Lord be so kind as to close his eyes?" Rin blushes again and flicks her eyes in a different direction. Sesshomaru looks at her for a second before closing his eyes. "Thank you," she whispers, knowing he hears her; she lightly touches the magenta stripe on his left side. She slides her finger across it and stops at his hair line at the base of his ear. She traces the tip of her finger across his hard jaw to the other magenta stripe on the opposite side of his face.

_His skin is so smooth and soft._ Rin is in awe of his beauty still and she uses the knuckles of her fingers to caress the side of his face that she was on. From the top of his forehead to the bottom of his jaw, and she repeats the same action on the other side.

Sesshomaru was breathing shallowly all the while she was doing this to him. _Her hands are so soft and delicate; it makes me wonder how the rest of her body would feel._ He could tell that she wasn't aware that she was inching her way in between his outstretched legs, but he was all too aware. She was caught up touching his face, and he was caught up in the heat radiating off of her body. He could smell her slight arousal and it was having a negative effect on him.

Suddenly he felt her fingers lightly touch his pointed ears and he inhales sharply, alarming her. "I'm sorry My Lord; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It was not pain that I felt, Rin. But take care to avoid my ears." Sesshomaru still had his eyes closed, and he knew that if he saw her right now, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from taking her right then and there. His ears were very sensitive, and her touch turned him on even more. _Control,_ he breathes deeply.

"Yes, I'm sorry My Lord." Rin hesitantly went back to touching his face with her finger tips again. Memorizing every line until she came to his lips. Sesshomaru could sense her hesitation and waited it out, still trying to control his body. Rin took one finger and slid the tip across his top lip, then she took her thumb and slid it against his bottom lip. Her hormones were in a wreck and she was breathing heavier. Just touching his face was enough to get her southern regions heated.

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal rise and he struggles to keep himself at bay. His control shatters when Rin places her lips on his in a light kiss. He opens his eyes to look at her red face and she is fiddling with her hands again.

"Rin, what was the meaning of that?" He couldn't help but hear how cold that sounded despite the fact that his heart had skipped a beat when she had kissed him.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, I couldn't help myself." Rin admits red as a beat.

"Then Rin would not mind if I returned the favor," Sesshomaru tilted her head back to provide him easier access to her lips and kisses her lightly. Rin was shocked, but she didn't mind at all. She was happy, and Sesshomaru could smell that, and her growing arousal. He kisses her deeper, leans forward, and lightly grabs the back of her head. Rin tilts her head on instinct and wraps her arms around her lord's shoulders.

Sesshomaru nips at her lower lip and Rin gasps at the sensation. Her arousal spiking yet again and Sesshomaru groans inwardly. He takes advantage of her open mouth and slips his tongue inside of it. Their tongues meet and taste each other. Sesshomaru slowly starts to lean Rin further down towards the floor.

They swirl their tongues together, and Sesshomaru explores her small mouth. Her back lightly hits the floor and Sesshomaru is leaning on top of her. They part their passionate kiss and Rin gasps for breath.

"My turn now," Sesshomaru places one hand over her eyes and the other at her hip. Rin gasps at the feeling of Sesshomaru's tongue licking at her neck and she whimpers in pleasure. Her aroma is filling the cave and makes Sesshomaru feel drunk off of it. He nips and kisses her neck, careful not to break the skin and she gasps and whines in pleasure. "So this is your sensitive spot," Sesshomaru growls lightly sending shivers down Rin's body.

***LEMON START! (I don't consider making out part of a lemon)***

Sesshomaru slips his hand at her hip back to loosen her inner kimono and brings his head up to kiss Rin again. They battle with their tongues for a bit until Rin breaks the kiss with a loud gasp of pleasure. Sesshomaru had taken his hand off of her eyes and was now teasing her left nipple.

"Un, ah!" Rin gasps and moans as Sesshomaru suckles on the side of her neck, giving her a hickey. His hand that was teasing her nipple slides down to her waist and the hand that was on her hip goes up to her right nipple. Sesshomaru pinches it slightly.

"Ah!" Rin arcs her back and gasps, when he pinches it.

"Sensitive are we?" Sesshomaru teases and brings his head down to her exposed left nipple.

"Nng, My Lord!" Rin cries out rubbing her thighs together and brings one of her hands to tangle into his hair. Sesshomaru looks up at her.

"Sesshomaru, you shall call me that from now on." He instructs her and she blushes a darker shade of red. "Say it."

"Sessh-" Rin bit her bottom lip and looked away, "Sesshomaru."

"Good," Sesshomaru put his head back down to lick at her left nipple while lightly massaging her right breast. He flicks her nipple with his tongue and swirls it around her light brown nipple. Rin gasps and mewls at his ministrations and she could feel herself getting wet between her legs. He brings her nipple into his mouth and sucks on it while lightly running his tongue over the tip of it.

"Ah!" Rin tosses her head to the side and pulls slightly on his hair. He slides his hand on her right breast down and she whines at the loss of pleasure, but then his tongue disappears from her other nipple as well. She nearly opens her eyes until she feels his tongue on her right nipple and she cries out in pleasure. His left hand went up to play with her abandoned breast and her mind was blank from all the new sensations she was receiving.

Sesshomaru continued his work on her nipples, and slowly made his way her core with his free hand. He could feel the heat of it and he cups it through her panties **(I have no idea if they have panties back then, but I say they do, but not bras...)** She cries out again and he silences her with a kiss. He starts to rub the wetness with his middle finger and Rin's body wriggles in pleasure. He works on her breasts more with his mouth and he lightly flicks her bud of nerves and she bucks her hips, moaning in immense pleasure.

He pulls her panties off of her and tosses them somewhere in the cave. Her kimono opens fully, and he rubs his middle finger directly on her wet sex.

"Sesshomaru," Rin gasps, "please, it feels like it's burning for you." She whimpers and grinds her hips against his hand. Sesshomaru lightly groans as his member strains against his pants. _The things she does to me._ He slips his middle finger into her opening and she arcs against him.

"Oh! Kami!" She cries, one hand flies to cover her mouth and the other falls to the side of her head.

Sesshomaru chuckles, "No, Sesshomaru." He teases and thrusts his finger inside of her.

"Ah, ah!" Rin throws her head back in ecstasy. He puts his ring finger inside of her, his whole palm becoming slippery with her juices. _Damn, she's tight._ He rocks his hand against her and her hips occasionally buck against it.

"It feels," Rin starts to talk and gasps or whimpers at each thrust of his fingers, "like something is building up inside of me." Sesshomaru curls his fingers inside of her and she screams out arcing her back. "Something's," she bites her lip to keep from screaming again and presses her hand against her mouth, "coming!" He curls his fingers inside of her a few more times until she screams and has an orgasm.

Her orgasm sends waves of pleasure throughout her body and she shakes from her orgasm high. Sesshomaru pulls out his drenched fingers and starts to lick them clean. He closes his eyes and savors the flavor of her.

"Tangy yet sweet at the same time." Sesshomaru comments. Rin looks at him with dazed eyes and he leans down again. Bringing his face down to her wet curls, he pushes her legs apart. He brings his mouth down to her southern lips and licks the slit. Rin closes her eyes and mewls. Sesshomaru licks her slit a few more times before raising his head slightly and laps at her clit. She cries out and bucks her hips against his face.

"Sesshomaru," Rin breaths out and he licks her bundle of nerves three more times before wrapping his lips around it and sucking while licking it. She screams from pleasure and her pants turn into moans. "It's coming again." She whimpers. He stops playing with her clit and shoves his tongue into her wet opening and Rin brings both hands to her mouth muffling her cries of pleasure. He licks inside her pussy and brings a hand up to play with her nub. His thumb presses and rubs her nub as he works his tongue inside of her and Rin screams again as her second orgasm claims her.

Sesshomaru cleans her sex and sits up cleaning his thumb. Rin sits up after her orgasm high stops and she tugs slightly at his robes, silently asking him to take it off. He smirks and starts to disrobe his torso. Rin helps him push it off of his shoulders and she looks at his bare chest. It falls to the floor and he is left in only his pants, while she has her kimono open around her shoulders

"Can Rin touch?"

"You need not ask anymore, do what you want." Sesshomaru leans back against the wall and Rin runs her hands down his chest. Over his pectorals, slowly down each rib, over the bumps of his abs and down to his V muscle. Rin can see his lump through his pants and she lightly tugs at his waistband. He allows her to pull it down slightly before he takes them completely off. His member stood bare before her and she was shocked. _That is going to fit inside me? It's huge._

Rin couldn't help but want to touch it. She wraps her small hands around his shaft and Sesshomaru hisses and closes his eyes. She looks at him, asking him if she should continue and he nods his head. She pumps one of her hands from the base of him to mid length, and her other hand lightly plays with his head. She rubs her palm on it and runs her thumb over the tip of the head. A clear liquid seeps out. Sesshomaru is breathing heavier and he watches as his woman plays with him. He throws his head back and grunts as she runs her tongue over the head and opening at the tip. She stops again and looks up at him, he only nods in response. She licks the head again and runs her tongue down his shaft to her hands at the base.

She tilts her head to lick the bottom of his cock to the head and he has a hard time keeping his hands at his sides. Once she reaches the tip, she pumps her hands again. Suddenly Sesshomaru growls as she takes his head into her mouth. He places one hand at the back of her head and the other grips the ground harshly. She licks his tip inside her mouth and starts to bob her head slightly. Her tongue curling around the bottom of his member. She can't go all the way down yet, but she sucks at him and does her best. Sesshomaru's breath is coming in fast and he can hardly keep from cumming.

"Rin," he growls and she looks up at him, not stopping what she's doing.

"Hmm?" She asks him and her voice sends vibrations throughout his dick and he growls and bucks lightly.

"It's coming." He breaths again and tenses up as he ejaculates inside Rin's mouth. Rin pulls back, but keeps her mouth open so that his cum spurts into her mouth. Some falls onto her chest and chin, but she drinks what she can.

Seeing her swallow his seed gets him stiff again, and he pushes her shoulders back so that she is lying on the floor. "This will hurt you, but it will soon become pleasurable." Rin smiles at her love and kisses him. Sesshomaru positions himself at her entrance and quickly thrusts in, breaking her virginity and stays still.

He can smell her blood and tears and he licks her tears away. He waits for her to adjust, straining to keep from pounding into her senselessly. She rises her hips slightly and moans as the pleasure hits her. Sesshomaru slides all the way inside of her and Rin groans.

"You're filling me completely," Rin looks at Sesshomaru and smiles. Sesshomaru leans his head down and whispers in her ear, "So tight, you are so tight Rin."

Sesshomaru growls and pulls back slightly only to thrust back in.

"Ahn, oh, nnahhh!" Rin moans and rocks her hips against his. Sesshomaru groans and thrusts faster. "Oh, Sesshomaru! More," She cries out and he obliges. He thrusts a bit faster and slightly harder, making sure not to crush or hurt her. Rin cries out more, and tries to keep up. His speed increases and she stops trying to rock back.

Sesshomaru growls and rolls Rin over so that she is on all fours. "Oh, Sessh, oh, mah, ru." She couldn't say his whole name, and she was feeling another orgasm coming. He raises her hips a bit more, forcing Rin's upper half to go lower, towards the ground. He thrusts into that way and she screams. "There!" Sesshomaru thrusts into that spot more and feels Rin tighten around his member even more. "There, there, there, theerrree!" Rin screams and clenches around him as her orgasm takes her. Sesshomaru snarls, cums, and bites into the conjunction of Rin's neck and shoulder.

Rin comes again from Sesshomaru's bite, and Sesshomaru stays inside of her ensuring his seed is planted inside her womb. He lays her down on her kimono and pulls out of her.

***END LEMON!***

They are both breathing heavily and sweating. Rin turns toward Sesshomaru and kisses his nose. He smiles at her and holds her closer to him. They use Sesshomaru's clothes as blankets and Rin snuggles into him.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called out a few seconds later.

"Yes?" She whispers, eyes closed.

"Ai Shiteru, my mate."

"Ai Shiteru, Sesshomaru." Rin smiles and tries to get closer to him. "Um, koi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do this again when we wake up?"

"Ah, well..." he clears his throat, "how can I say no to you?"

Rin giggled and went to sleep, Sesshomaru followed soon after.

* * *

~Somewhere in the forest~

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you gone, Lord Sesshomaru!" A green toad demon continues searching for his lord.

FIN!

* * *

**How you like? Good, bad? Please tell me, I really want to know! I hope you enjoyed this, I know I enjoyed writing it! I think I may take requests for stories (or lemons =P). It doesn't even have to be this pairing, or from InuYasha... I just have to know the anime/manga/book/movie/show. ~ With Love, xxCeroxx**


End file.
